Abandonnée mais heureuse
by Caroline Zabini
Summary: Quand le jour de la victoire, un rapprochement inattendu se fait entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Song fic


Aujourd'hui, le 28 mai 1997, nous étions dans la grande salle, nous fêtions la victoire contre Voldemort qu'Harry Potter a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Des milliers de morts, des amis, de la famille… Tout cela était trop payé pour un fou qui voulait prendre le pouvoir. Une jeune fille regardait toute cette foule, un peu déconnectée de la réalité. Elle, elle avait perdu beaucoup, ses deux meilleurs amis. Oui, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque. Alors là, elle pensa à une chanson.

_I found myself today,  
Oh, I found myself and ran away,  
but something pulled me back,  
The voice of reason I forgot I had,  
All I know is you're not here to say,  
What you always used to say,  
But its written in the sky tonight,_

Un jeune homme la regardait depuis plusieurs minutes, il la voyait triste, il savait pourquoi, perdre ses meilleurs amis, des gens que nous cotoyons tous les jours, même si lui ne savait pas ce que cela faisait, il la comprenait pour avoir perdu sa mère à cause de son père…

_So I won't give up,  
No, I won't break down,  
Sooner than it seems life turns around,  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,  
Someone's watching over me._

Il la vit se lever, il la suivit des yeux et remarqua qu'elle allait dans le parc. Là où tout c'était passé. Il se leva pour la rejoindre même si il savait qu'elle n'allait pas accepté de rester avec lui. Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il lui en voudrait pas…

_I've seen that ray of light,  
And its shinin'on my destiny,  
Shining all the time,  
And I won't be afraid,  
To follow everywhere its taking me,  
All I know is yesterday is gone,  
And right now I belong,  
To this moment to my dreams_

Elle regardait les étoiles, et demandait silencieusement pourquoi ils l'avaient abandonné, ils lui avaient promis de revenir… Promesse en l'air!

_So, I won't give up,  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around,  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,  
Cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,  
That someone's watching over me_

Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement. Quand il la vit frissoner, il retira sa veste et une fois près d'elle, lui déposa sur ses épaule. Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui montra la place à côté d'elle, et ce soir là, les pires ennemis devinrent amis. Enfin ils savaient avoir une conversation civilisée et il lui présenta des excuses pour toutes ses années d'insulte, de guerre enfantile.

_And it doesn't matter what people say,  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes,  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high,  
And it only matters how true you are,  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart._

Les semaines étaient passées et les deux amis s'étaient grandement rapprochés. Ils restaient tout le temps à deux souvent à se reposer dans le parc, la tête du jeune homme sur les genoux de la jeune fille. À la fin de l'année, un bal avait été organisé, les deux adolescents y allaient ensemble, au plaisir de certaines personne et au dégout des autres. Un slow commença et au fur et à mesure de la danse, leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour un baiser tout d'abord timide puis langoureux.

_So I won't give up,  
No, I won't break down,  
Sooner than it seems life turns around,  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,  
'Cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,  
That I won't give up,  
No I won't break down,  
Sooner than it seems life turns around,  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,  
'cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,  
That someone's watching over,  
Someone's watching over,  
That someone's watching over me,  
Yeah, Yeah,Oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh,oh,  
Someone's watching over me._

Là-haut, dans les cieux, deux personnes, la première avec des cheveux noirs de jais et l'autre roux, regardaient leur meilleure amie devenir heureuse aux bras de leur ennemis… Mais le principal pour eux c'est qu'elle était heureuse… Alors de là-haut, ils sourirent et partirent vers les gens qu'ils les attendaient… Quoi qu'il arrive, leur Mione pouvait toujours avoir confiance en eux… Et puis maintenant il y avait Drago Malefoy qui la surveillait…

Fin


End file.
